Arti Lelaki Sejati
by SUICCHON
Summary: Saat sedang galau karena Aomine yang menolaknya berkali-kali, Kagami Taiga mulai mempertanyakan sesungguhnya apa arti seorang laki-laki sejati. Aofem!Kaga Side Story dari Miscommunication milik Frea Alluka. Happy Birthday Kak Frea!


Warning : banyak typo karena dikerjakan dalam kondisi laptop sedang error berat, plotless dan siluman perfanfiksian yang lainnya.

*SUICCHON*

"Lelaki sejati itu seperti apa, Bang?

Seorang gadis bertanya.

Si abang bertahi lalat sebiji di bawah matanya itu mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Wanita yang tahun lalu masih heboh minta dibelikan PS dan minta ditemani bermain game Final Fantasy itu sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang selain jelita, juga rupawan tubuhnya. Waktu berlalu secepat satu season. Yang dulu bertanya soal anime mana yang menjual, sekarang mulai berani bertanya soal cinta.

Alis menukik bercabang berwarna merah yang dulu sering berkerut kerut penuh tanya itu sekarang menjadi alis menukik yang tajam bak bulan sabit di tanggal perdana. Mata merah gelap yang dulu kerap disarangi belekan itu kini berubah menjadi sepasang mata yang menyorot tajam dengan tatapan tegas bukan main.

Sorotannya tajam sehingga nampak bisa menembus tirai masa depan. Namun ketajamannya tak mampu mengupas jalan berbatu yang akan dilaluinya. Tak mampu menyingkap takdir panjang yang masih belum ia temui.

Si abang berhenti mengetik. Skripsinya urusan nanti. Adiknya lebih penting dan perasaan adiknya lebih menarik untuk dibahas.

Si gadis ditatap lekat lekat. Agak agak malu juga ditatapi oleh abangnya.

Abangnya juga muda. Juga sama pernah merasakan cinta dan rasa penasaran terhadap lawan jenisnya. Dahulu, tak ada pedoman untuk si abang bertanya. Bisa pula ia tanyakan pada kawan kawannya. Namun hidup manusia rupanya tak serupa. Sekali si abang bernama Tatsuya itu tayakan soal wanita sempurna pada teman temannya, namun berkerutlah kening mereka. Sama bingungnya.

Ia sekarang sudah tahu apa itu cinta. Sebuah perasaan yang cenderung ia sembunyikan dari keluarganya. Terutama dari si adik yang dianggapnya masih belum waktunya untuk mengalami cinta. Namun rupanya adiknya sudah dewasa, sudah senang bermain dengan bahaya.

Sambil mengelus rambut panjang adiknya, si abang menarik nafas panjang.

"Sini duduk sama abang dik."

Adiknya menurut dan duduk di kursi kecil di kamar abangnya.

"Kenapa nih kok tiba tiba sekali, Taiga?"

"Ya.. ya iseng saja, Bang."

Si gadis tersenyum manis yang manis sekali. Sesungguhnya menyembunyikan bahwa jantungnya tak pernah mau berhenti berdetak berlebihan setiap kali ada seorang lelaki yang merampok semua dunianya akhir akhir ini. Namun si gadis ragu. Apakah benar ia lelaki yang tepat untuk ia cintai? Apa benar cintanya bisa ia tujukan pada si lelaki yang selama ini tak mau enyah dari mimpi mimpinya?

"Kamu ingin tahu, Dik?"

Adiknya mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau sudah tahu mau apa?" si Abang menegaskan.

"Tidak tahu, Bang." Si gadis menggeleng bingung dan malu.

"Jangan malu, Dik. Rasa antusiasmu sudah benar adanya, sudah berada di tempatnya. Kamu tahu kan? Rahasia tak bisa memecahkan dirinya sendiri kalau kau tak mau berusaha mau tahu kebenaran dari rahasia itu."

"Tapi soal cinta aku sudah tahu adanya, Bang."

"Coba ceritakan pada abang apa itu cinta."

Jadi Bang, berdasarkan sebuah buku-"

"Buku yang kau baca itu tak lebih dari potret asing. Cinta dan lelaki itu urusan berat. Bukan perkara yang mudah dijabarkan oleh siapalah itu Gibran maupun Shakespeare. Hidup memberikan banyak pegalaman dan rahasia yang menunggu untuk dibuka tirainya. Jadi, dengarkan abang ya. Akan abang ceritakan soal apa itu lelaki sejati seperti yang kamu tanyakan."

Si gadis mengangguk polos. Antusias benar oleh apa saja yang akan dituturkan oleh abangnya yang sudah sangat terkenal menaklukkan wanita mana saja hingga bahkan sebuah julukan womanizer pun dapat dikantonginya dengan mudah.

"Lelaki sejati itu bukan seperti apa yang kamu bayangkan dan imajinasikan. Bukan seperti Cloud. Bukan pula seperti Noctis. Bukan ahli bertarung, juga bukan ahli menaklukkan hati wanita."

"Jadi abang sebetulnya bukan lelaki sejati?"

Himuro menepuk pelan puncak kepala adiknya, Taiga.

"Abang sedang berusaha, Dik."

"Lalu lelaki seperti apa, Bang?"

"Lelaki sejati kadangkala berlawanan dengan apa yang kamu harapkan. Sebab seringkali harapanmu hanya berpedoman pada sebuah imajinasi semata. Sementara gadis muda sepertimu sangat mudah diobrak abrik oleh mimpi mimpi dan imajinasi. Sangat mudah dibelokkan oleh khayalan khayalan semu. Ujung ujungnya, saat kamu bertemu lelaki yang tak sesuai harapanmu, kamu keki sendiri. jengkel sendiri. Kecewa sendiri. Betul tidak, Taiga?"

"Tapi aku bisa memisahkan harapan dan kenyataan loh bang. Abang jangan meremehkan aku ya. Harapan itu ialah sesuatu yang kita ingini untuk terjadi namun sering kali bertentangan dengan apa yang terjadi sesunggunya, bertentangan dengan prakteknya itu sendiri. Harapan sama saja bayang bayang ilusi, Bang. Tapi menurutku sebuah bayang bayang bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Bayangan mengajarkan manusia untuk memahami ada cahaya dan kegelapan. Shino saja pakai jurus bayangan kan, Bang."

Dua tepukan mendarap sudah di puncak kepala Taiga.

"Nonton Naruto melulu kamu. Pantas jadi banyak bicara"

"Ah abang nih."

Tatsuya tergelak halus dan renyah didengar. Taiga jadi paham mengapa banyak wanita di luaran sana yang terus saja menggilai abangnya ini. Tampan, lembut, dan senyumnya memabukkan. Kalau Taiga bukan adik dari lelaki satu ini mungkin sudah ikut klepek klepek dari jaman baheula.

Tatsuya mengatur nafasnya seusai tergelak. Menarik dan menghembuskannya ringan dan teratur. Nampaknya tengah bersiap siap hendak memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar pada si adik yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa.

"Laki laki sejati itu ya…."

"Ya?" kejar Taiga tak sabar.

"Ya laki laki sejati."

Hening.

"Bang, aku tak lagi sudi membantumu mengerjakan skripsi ataupun membuatkan sarapan besok, Bang."

Taiga mengancam.

"Hahahah. Ampun dik. Abang kan cuma iseng. Ngetes doang kamu beneran dengerin abang apa tidak."

"Abang tak lihat dari tadi aku perhatikan abang hingga perih mataku, bang? Merah ini mataku kamu tak lihat, Bang?"

"Matamu memang merah kan. Tuh rambutmu juga merah."

"Bang aku serius."

Tatsuya tergelak lagi. Terkadang adiknya ini lucu.

"Baiklah… jadi Taiga…"

"Ya, Bang?"

"Seorang lelaki pantas disebut lelaki bukan karena tampan saja. Bukan juga karena jadi begundal kampus yang mengumbar kekuatan dan keperkasaan kemana mana. Bukan pula model tampan yang sekali senyum saja bisa menekuklututkan banyak wanita. Harta melimpah dan bawahan serta kekuasaan dan keabsolutan dimana mana juga tidak lantas membuat seorang lelaki menjadi seorang lelaki sejati. Meskipun jenius dan pandai pun juga tak lantas membuat seorang laki laki menjadi laki laki sejati."

Kok rasanya kriteria laki laki yang baik tak masuk sebagai kriteria lelaki sejati ya? Taiga semakin penasaran saja.

"Lah kok nggak ada yang sejati dari sekian banyak kriteria baik yang abang sebutkan?"

"Seorang laki laki pantas menjadi laki laki sejati ketika ia sampai pada sebuah tahap dimana ia mendengar apa yang pantas di dengar, melihat apa yang pantas dilihat, merasa apa yang pantas dirasa, berpikir apa yang pantas dipikir, berbicara apa yang pantas dibicarakan dan berbuat apa yang pantas dibuat, serta hidup yang sepantasnya seperti sebuah kehidupan."

Taiga mematung. Masa iya hanya itu?

"Lelaki sejati itu adalah lelaki yang sekata seperbuatan." Imbuh Tatsuya.

"Yang abang jabarkan itu tak lebih dari sebuah ciri lelaki yang konsekuen dan konsisten."

"Sejujurnya, Dik Taiga. Lelaki sejati lebih dari itu."

"Apa istimewanya sih, Bang?"

Adiknya masih belum mau terima penjabaran si abang.

"Memangnya apa yang lebih tulus dari satu kesatuan kata dan perbuatan?"

Betul juga apa kata Tatsuya. Saat ini mencari lelaki yang satu kata satu perbuatan itu sulitnya bukan main. Sekalipun ada, pasti wanita di luaran sana tengah beramai ramai menargetkan lelaki seperti itu untuk dijadikan bapak dari anak anaknya nanti. Untuk dijadikan teman hidup dalam kaum protelar di permukaan bumi ini.

Taiga tercenung. Membayangkan sosok yang selama ini ia suka mengkristal menjadi sosok yang seperti dijabarkan abangnya. Namun terasa sukar bukan main. Lelaki yang ia suka sama sama penakluk wanita seperti abangnya. Dan jelas sekali bukan tipikal lelaki yang sekata seperbuatan.

"Lelaki itu dimana dapatnya, Bang? Di kampus kita ada tidak ya?"

"Buat apa mencari lelaki seperti itu?"

"Mau aku tembak, Bang. Aku pacari dan aku jadikan kekasih hati. Buat dijadikan adik ipar abang besok. Pokoknya kalau ada aku tak segan merebutnya!"

"Lalu si bocah Aomine itu bagaimana?"

Taiga menunduk.

Andaikata Aomine bukan lelaki sejati pun Taiga tetap akan mencitainya. Andaikata Aomine tak sekata seperbuatan pun, Taiga masih tetap tulus ikhlas menyukainya. Namun bila sudah ditolak beberapa kali, mungkin memang takdirnya bukan bersama Aomine. Mungkin ada lelaki di luar sana yang lebih cocok bersama Taiga.

Mungkin, mungkin saja ada lelaki di luar sana yang ikhlas menopang Taiga kalau dianya tengah tertatih, mungkin juga ada lelaki itu sabar memijit kaki Taiga saat kakinya kesemutan. Mungkin juga lelaki itu mau menemani Taiga bermain PS seharian. Dan mungkin juga lelaki itulah yang mampu mengangkat Taiga dari kungkungan sosok Aomine yang tak mau enyah dari otaknya dari bangun pagi hingga pagi lagi.

"Kalau memang Aomine tak suka padaku, Bang…. Buat apa memaksakan perasaanku, Bang? Bisa jadi ia tak nyaman dengan segala tingkahku padanya . Ya meski aku suka.. Sekarang, coba abang katakan dimana aku bisa dapatkan laki laki seperti itu."

Tatsuya menghela nafas bimbang. Lelah dan bimbang.

"Sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, Taiga."

"Ha? Apa bang?"

"Laki laki seperti itu sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, Dik. Sudah habis sejak masa masa kemerdekaan."

Taiga pasang tampang shock sekali. Seolah divonis stok burger favoritnya tak lagi bersisa barang sebiji saja.

"Sekarang yang ada tinggal laki laki yang tak bisa dipegang kata katanya. Yang Cuma php doang. Yang modus namun tak sekalipun tulus. Yang cuma tulus pas pdkt doang. Nanti kalau pacaraan balik lagi jadi lelaki pengumbar dusta yang kata katanya tak bisa dipegang."

"Kau benar, Bang. Laki laki sekarang seperti itu. Ah jadi patah hati deh."

Si gadis tersenyum perih. Seolah harapannya yang melambung tinggi tengah dikebumikan secara paksa.

Tatsuya untuk ketiga kali menepuk puncak kepala adiknya, kali ini disertai usapan sayang disana.

"Kamu kebanyakan nonton Naruto. Kebanyakan ngeship Sasuke sama Karin. Kamu kebanyakan tenggelam dalam pesona Aomine. Waktunya kamu membuka mata lebar lebar. Lihat sekeliling kamu. Sebetulnya banyak yang menaruh rasa padamu. Namun kamu butakan matamu dari mereka semua. Sekarang saatnya kamu sadar bahwa duniamu bukan hanya berwarna biru tua. Bukan cuma dihiasi warna navy. Ada juga warna merah kan?"

"Ya aku ini merah kan, Bang?"

"Merah belang emas maksud abang. Nampaknya anak tunggal yang jadi ketua BEM itu naksir padamu, Dik."

"Ha? Siapa, Bang?"

"Makanya kamu jangan cuma Aomine melulu. Kenalan juga sana sama anak anak lain. Karena semakin banyak kenalanmu, semakin kamu berkomunikasi, semakin terbuka lah mata dan juga hatimu. Itu pengalaman berharga yang nggak dapat kamu peroleh dari buku sekalipun."

Taiga beranjak. Melangkah pelan dari kamar abangnya. Pamit undur diri disertai permintaan maaf sudah merepotkan abangnya dan mengganggu waktu abangnya yang tengah mengerjakan skripsi .

Yaa setidaknya berbincang dengan Tatsuya memberikan pengetahuan baru untuknya. Meski sejujurnya apa yang abangnya bicarakan tak sesuai denga keinginan Taiga. Namun Taiiga sudah sangat faham betul.

Keinginan dan kenyataan itu sering kali tak berada di jalur yang sama. Tidak bisa berjalan sama sama laki sejati. Kenalan juga bukan Aomine yang ia suka sekalipun.

"Taiga… kenalanmu yang laki laki, tangkaplah salah satu. Siapapun. Sembarang juga boleh. Aomine sekalipun juga boleh. Otaknya bodoh sekalipun tak apa apa. Gaet siapa saja yang bisa kau taklukkan."

Ucap Tatsuya ketika Taiga sampai ambang pintu hingga tak jadi Taiga keluar dari kamar si abang.

Belum sempat Taiga menoleh dan meminta penjabaran dari ucapan abangnya, abangnya sudah memotong pembicaraan.

"Asal… Asal dia mencintaimu apa adanya. Dan kamu sungguh sungguh mencintainya tanpa keragu-raguan sedikitpun. Karena cinta, Dik. Cinta bisa merubah segala hal."

Kalimat abangnya masih menggantung, dan Taiga sudah berbalik menghadap abangnya namun masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Dan lebih dari itu, seorang gadis, sesangar apapun sifatnya, setajam apapun alisnya menukik, setegas apapun sorot matanya, tak peduli latar belakangnya, tak peduli pangkatnya apa, seorang perempuan bisa membuat setiap laki laki, laki laki mana saja menjadi seorang laki laki sejati."

Taiga terpana. Tak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang lebar sekali. Lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Akan kudapatkan Aomine dan kujadikan lelaki sejatiku, Bang!"

.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

Catatan pojokan :

Selamat malam. Saya menerbitkan satu lagi fic tanpa plot. :3 side story dari Mis Communication milik Frea sensei.

Kemarin, setelah beliau menghadiahkan fic manis pada saya, saya tak bisa hanya berdiam diri. xD

Selamat ulang tahun, semoga panjang umur dan semoga menemukan apa yang tengah kau cari selama ini.

Maaf tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang bagus. Semoga fic ini mengetuk hatimu dan membekas disana menjadi ingatan yg kuat. Serta menjadi sesuatu yang bermanfaat kelak. XD

.

Usui.

.

Yogyakarta, 2 Juni 2016


End file.
